Legend of Zelda Bosses
by AruaBullet
Summary: The miniboss and boss fights from Twilight Princess from differnt points of view. if you notice any grammer mistakes let me know so I can correct them.
1. Miniboss: Ook

I don't own twilight princess in anyway T.T

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Ook (Girl Monkey's POV)**

I watched as Ook threw his odd curved stick at the green clad human.

Luckily he never managed to hit with the stick or the gusts of wind that flew with the stick. The human was too quick.

The human ran up and rolled against the log Ook stood on knocking him off balance as the stick came back smacking into Ook's head stunning him. The human rolled again and Ook fell to the floor in a daze.

I cringed as the human lifted his sword making me doubt my decision to lead him here. I didn't want Ook to die he wasn't normally like this.

With a shout the human struck and I closed my eyes.

A cry of surprise and pain made me open them again. Ook was looking about confused and the human was drawing his sword out of a strange bug creature that had attached to Ook's head.

I chattered happily as Ook ran off after catching sight of the human and his sword tossing away the curved stick.


	2. Boss: Twilit Parasite Diababa

**Twilit Parasite Diababa (Baboon's POV)**

I watched the human wearily as he approached the swirling waters.

The human jumped back when the creature in the water reared up its two fanged tentacles lasing out to snap at him.

They never connected as the human rolled out of the way coming up and throwing the strange stick I use to carry. The stick created a big wind that carried some of the exploding bugs in the room into the tentacles gapping mouths, with a muffled boom they fell. But this only made the creature angry.

From deep beneath the waters the creature head and body rose. I glanced at the human expecting him to repeat his previous actions.

Only then I saw that now there were no exploding bugs for him to grab, the creature had smashed the little islands they were on.

I quickly fled the room calling to the monkeys to bring me exploding bugs. The one with the flower arrived first holding the wiggling bug. I grabbed it and swung across the vine in the creature's lair chitterling loudly to grab the human's attention.

I felt a gust of wind around my feet and the bug was gone and in the humans hand.

I watched as the creature struck foreword it giant mouth wide open. The human tossed the bug and the creature swallowed it. With a muffled boom it crashed foreword the eye on the end of a third tentacle lying out. The human struck it repeatedly until the beast reared back. I began to call again when the creature started thrashing it body was decaying one segment at a time until finally it died. The human spun and sheathed his sword.

The monkeys and I cheered thanking the human for destroying the creature.


	3. Miniboss: Dangoro

**Dangoro (Link's POV)**

The chamber door closed and I glanced around immediately I saw the larger the normal Goron on the other side dressed in some odd form of armor.

I had just stepped out onto the magnetic platform when Goron finally took notice.

"Whoa… Human?!" He exclaimed begin grinding his armored knuckled together. "What business does a human have coming here? None! No reason!" He proclaimed.

"This is a forbidden place! I will protect this treasure from you!" With that he leapt onto the platform instantly cracking the chains and plunging us toward the lava. The platform rocked back and forth nearly throwing me until Midna summoned my Iron Boots. Electricity wrapped around my feet as I stomped forward not wanting to be too close to the lava.

The Goron approached me raising his arms high to crush me. I slashed at his belly with my sword. He jumped back and curled into a ball. I braced myself and caught him thanks the boots he couldn't even budge me. With a cry I swung and flung him around into the lava. I could hear Midna giggling as he bounced around before landing back on the platform. He tried again to strike me but he was to slow and he once again went into the lava.

The third time he flopped up on his belly his helmet flying off his head. I waited expecting him to try again but he lay there propped on one elbow.

"Ugh…that…hurt a lot. Who knew humans were capable of such feats of strength" he groaned standing slowly. "Ugh…maybe… you are going to see patriarch of are tribe?"

I nodded relaxing a bit.

"…Ahh! So that is why you are here! In that case take weapon of the hero of the past. But in exchange you must save patriarch of our tribe!" I nodded again.


	4. Boss: Twilit Igniter Fyrus

**Twilit Igniter Fyrus (Midna's POV)**

I floated out of Link's shadow quickly blending in with the others around the room.

I looked upon the beast Link was facing; it didn't look too much like a Goron to me. Sure it was obviously muscular like a Goron but its hands and feet ended in sharp claws instead of rounded fingers and toes. Its face was partially covered by a mask with a glowing pink eye jewel and below that was a mouth full of tusk like teeth. Oh and unlike any Goron I'd seen so far it was on fire.

Still Link was facing it with calm determination, dodging the swiping claws as he pulled out his bow. He fired one arrow into the jewel. With an earth shaking howl the monster brought both hands to cover his face as the flames died. I smirked watching Link quickly grab the chains around the things feet holding tight the Iron Boots the mayor had given him keeping him in place. The dumb monster quickly stumbled and fell its own bulk prevented it from rising quickly. With the aid of my magic Link removed his boots quickly rushing to the fallen beast sword drawn. With a shouted he began stabbing the jewel. Sadly he couldn't break it and with an annoyed growl the creature batted Link away.

"Link!" I shouted drifting over to where he lay sprawled on the stone floor. I was relieved to see he was only a bit stunned from the monsters back handed strike. I looked down at his shield which must have taken the blow as it was burning into little more than ash.

"Cheap thing" I muttered backing away again.

The beast was stalking toward Link. It must be pretty dim sense it wasn't covering the jewel at all. With an almost silent twang the arrow was gone from the bow and into the jewel. Once more Link downed the monster and its cry's filled the air with each thrust of Links sword.

A sharp crack signaled the end of the fight, the mask covering its face dissolved into bits of darkness as the body morphed into the familiar Goron shape though much taller than the others. It was over and another piece of the Fused Shadow was mine.


	5. Miniboss: Duke Toad

**Duke Toad (Link's POV)**

With a small grunt I lifted myself from the water, shivering as the mask covering my mouth lowered. I looked around for the next door but I was atop a ledge I couldn't climb.

'Not good' I thought glancing around when I noticed something dripping on my shoulder. I glanced up and inwardly cringed at the sight of the ugly bulbous toad hanging from the ceiling. Its half lidded eyes stared at me while drool fell from it open disgustingly huge mouth. Along its back were what looked like eyes that all seemed to be staring at me. The beast detached itself from the ceiling and fell, landing with a splash, it shook once and the dozens of eyes fell from its back and began hatching.

'Toad eggs' I thought sword at the ready. The big toad turned away as all it tadpoles scurried toward me their mouths gapping open enough for me to see a few rows of small but sharp teeth.

I quickly disposed of them stabbing and slashing until they all disappeared into specs of darkness. The toad grunted its body seeming to collapse on itself, until it bounced up into the air. It was trying to crush me beneath its bulbous body. I rolled out of the way and watched it crash to the ground leaving it dazed. From my first glance I could tell its body was too rubbery to slash. Then I noticed the tongue hanging from it gapping maw. I ran and began hacking but it was thick and the saliva covering it slowed my blades withdrawal. The pain revived the toad which hoisted its self up and backwards gulping loudly. I got an idea and sheathed my sword and held out my hand. Seeming to read my mind Midna summoned my bow and quiver from where ever she kept them. I gripped the tail off an arrow lifting it a bit I could tell she'd combined my arrows and bombs, which was just what I needed. The toad opened it mouth and belched loudly and I fired. It flew true and imbedded in the toads tongue before it managed to close its mouth. With muffled boom and the toad dropped again his tongue lulling out. Sword in drawn I hacked it until it fell away from the main body. The Toad crocked and thrashed about rearing on its hind legs it spewed a large black ball of muck before falling for the last time as its body became nothing more then quickly fading specs of darkness.


	6. Boss: Twilit Aquatic Morpheel

**Twilit Aquatic Morpheel (Link's POV)**

Bracing myself I drew the Iron Boots and stepped into the hole. Staring into the murky darkness; I could see a thick light blue something waving about at the bottom.

'A tentacle' I surmised from past experiences.

I landed with a solid clank. The sound alerted whatever the tentacle was attached to as a single large eye rose up through the jelly like tentacle. It regarded me for less than a second before retreating beneath the sand. The ground began to shake as one by one seven more tentacles emerged, followed by a scale covered dome that slid open along a line of spikes to reveal a gasping fang ringed mouth beneath.

Backing up to watch the creature for a moment, I was unsure what to do when I noticed the eye flowing through one tentacle, then under the ground and into another. I aimed my Clawshot and fired smirking under the Zora Armors mask as the claw grabbed the eye and placed it in front of me. I slashed it once before it began bouncing away. Before I could catch up it returned to its body. The mouth began undulating spitting out some bomb fish. I retreated more as the tentacle swept near where I stood while aiming and destroying the fish with the Clawshot. With them gone I once more aimed and grabbed the eye managing two hits as it tried to bounce away. As the eye vanished so did the mouth and tentacles.

Then the ground split and the creature fully immerged. Its long body was segmented by armored scales tipped with strange leaf shaped objects while it tail pushed it along. It swam around me it tentacles flowing toward its front fins. As it ascended I spotted the eye on its back. I had Midna remove the boots and I began to follow after it, thankful for the armor's webbed boots. I rose steadily above the creature, and taking aim once again. The claw grabbed and held fast and I shot onto the monsters back. Holding on as best I could I lifted my sword and jabbed into the eye, the monster trembled beneath me. It started to buck, casting me off while the current around its body pushed me away. I tumbled end over end before managing to stop myself. I swam to meet the creature as it tried to swallow me whole. I barely had time to dodge and aim as it pasted, but I hooked it and grabbed on. I began to stab quickly; even as it bucked I refused to be thrown, gripping tightly until it tired. Then I renewed my attack. Losing a final growl it began to swim in dizzying circles. I released my hold, watching as it rammed into the wall finally killing itself and allowing the water to drain away through the cracks in the wall.

'Number three' I thought triumphantly as I sheathed my sword with flourish.


	7. Miniboss: Death Sword

**Death Sword (link's POV)**

Entering another dark room I heard a gate descend over the entrance, leaving me trapped. Glancing around I saw only a pure black clever illumined within a small circle of light. Slowly approaching I had sword and shield held ready. The cleaver was tied to the ground by ropes all bearing odd slips of paper. Too late I noticed the edge of the Master Sword had sliced one of the fragile ropes. The cleaver shifted and red arcane symbols began to glow along the length of the blade. The remaining ropes were consumed by fire as obsidian smoke bubbled from beneath the cleaver. An unseen hand lifted the blade twirling it about before slashing it into the ground. Jumping back I looked for any sign of the wielder, but I could see nothing.

"Link" Midna called coming up from my shadow a small black object floating above her hand. "It's like a Poe, you know what that means."

I nodded and felt the object pressed into my forehead. My body shifted from human to wolf. I was like being splashed with water, all my senses became stronger and more importantly the enemy was now visible. Like the Poe's I'd faced earlier in the Arbiter's Grounds he was swathed a simple rope, but his head was shaped like a goats the face elongated and a pair of horns extended foreword. Growling I advanced slowly toward him. Walking around him in a circle just within his blades range, I was almost begging him to strike. He did with a lurch the blade came down casting sparks and denting the floor. Jumping I fastened my teeth around his throat and slashing with my forepaws. A sudden pulse from his body blasted me off but I landed on all fours. I turned my head slightly to check on Midna; but she had only shifted back a bit from her normal perch.

"Link I can see him now time to finish him!" She commanded taping my forehead drawing the small stone out causing my body shift to human again. I looked up to see that the creature had retreated floating out of reach. My bow was in my hand in an instant. The arrow buried in skeletons empty eye socket. It cried out dropping to the ground and circling me quickly trying to strike. He was too slow and I struck first. It froze body bent foreword and I struck again. Blow after blow until it reared back and began to crumble along with its sword.


	8. Boss: Twilit Fossil Stallord

This was my favorite boss in the game and hopefully I've captured the fight while enough. I hope you all enjoy

* * *

**Twilit Fossil Stallord (Midna's POV)**

We were nearly there; I could barely contain myself within Link's shadow as the last door finally opened. The inside like much of the grounds was gloomy and stank of decay. I moved along the walls watching Link step toward the center where a beast's massive skeleton lay. From the shape of its skull I would guess it was once some kind of giant lizard. I stiffened then rushed back to Link feeling the air ripple followed by Zant's annoying screech as he appeared on the skull.

"You still live… how astonishing. No wonder some call you "hero"." He spoke only to Link. "But this is sweet reunion… Truly!" He spoke the last word with emphasis. "For I fear this is the last time I will see you alive!" His voice was tinged with false sorrow. He held out his arms and with a growing shout brought them together his tiny hands glowing red. His sword appeared in his hands and with a spin of his wrist he stabbed into the skull sending red magic patterns across it before turning from us and vanishing.

The room rumbled and slowly a red dot grew in the skulls eyes. Now room brightened as if the rejoicing the skeletons new life, it rose slowly before rolling backwards stretching and relieving both clawed hands before coming back and roaring in Links face.

Link moved away swiftly the Spinner I placed in his hand was soon beneath his feet. He circled the pit the monster was half buried in. It moved slowly compared to Link as it launched a disgusting brown smoke from its mouth at where Link once was. As he spun I could see Links eye focus on its brittle spin. With a grunt he spun off the track and into the sand headed straight toward the spine. He was forced to swerve as skeleton warriors rose around us. Still he made it through and with a viscous spin he struck and continued passed the spine. The bones cracked and quickly turned to dust dropping the rest of body with a cry of surprise.

"Link watch it" I shouted, while Link had been watching the skeleton drop he hadn't noticed the blade traps that had started along the track. With a shout Link leap away and spun across the pit and managed to get another section of its spine. The skeleton was almost resting on its ribs now. A final spin felled it to its ribs with a cry it flailed slowly falling onto its left arm which crumbled letting it drop to the sand the light fading from its eyes as the sand swallowed it.

The sand began to recede until only the hard ground and a large platform at the center with the giant skull remained behind.

"Zant thought that would kill you" I laughed drifting out in front of link. He chuckled a bit stepping toward the middle were a switched waited for the Spinner. Link started it up making the column rise slowly but surely toward the higher levels of the tower. With only a slight shutter the column settled into place. But now a new problem presented itself there was no bridge to the door. A soft sound drew our attention. I could only watch as Link slowly turned to behold the now floating skull. He drew his sword as the skull thrust foreword casting Link and thusly myself to the floor below.

"Ugh" Link grunted as he landed slightly stunned.

"It's coming Link, you have to move!" I shouted peering around his prone body. He rose shaking himself and jumping at the column the Spinner locking into place. The rail lifted us quickly as we were nearing the top the skull reared its head its mouth open a ball of fire forming within. Thankfully Link noticed it and with a simple press of his heel the Spinner sprung out of the track its momentum carrying us to the opposite wall. The beast fired again coming closer and once more Link dodged. After its third shot it was close enough and Link smirked. Springing from the wall and striking the skull with the Spinners hidden blades. It dropped to the ground with us not long behind.

"Destroy Zant's blade Link!" I growled wishing I could crush the blade myself. Link struck with his usual passion the Master Swords magical blade causing instant fissures on the dark swords surface. Sadly the beast came to and rose with amazing speed. Link reattached to the wall and quickly followed the retreating skull. I didn't have to warn Link about the blade traps this time. He leapt away when they got close then right back after they'd passed. The skull finally came into sight and tried to scorch Link but it was too slow and predicable. Finally it got to close and Link stuck it out of the air. With jumping slash Link struck the final blow. The skull reared into the air crying out rising toward the ceiling before falling once more. Link and I made his way back to the top. We arrived in time for the sword to land before us dissolving into a Heart Container as the bridge ground out.

"Alright Link let's go!" I ordered popping out of his shadow. "We're close to the Mirror of Twilight…"


	9. Miniboss:Darkhammer

**Darkhammer (Darkhammer's POV)**

I held perfectly still as the green hylian passed by me heading for the door. Turning slowly as I heard the gate fall over the door. Slowly I swung the iron ball until it was moving fast enough with a heave I launched it at the empty suit of armor hiding my prey. The armor was strong, though it crumbled it gave the hylian time to roll to the side and draw his sword while I pulled the ball back. I lifted my arm and began to spin the ball knowing the human wouldn't come anywhere close while it was moving. I felt a smile on my face as the Hylian backed up, until he raised one arm some strange device over his hand. It fired a claw but oddly it passed me by completely, then it was followed its wielder. I twisted and threw the ball but I missed and from the corner of my eye I watched him rush behind me. I growled as pain erupted across my exposed tail. I pulled sharply and the ball came back and I quickly tossed it rounding on him. But it sailed past him and he ran behind me again. I could only howl as the pain became too much, I staggered foreword the world was turning black I felt myself falling.


End file.
